


After darkness, I hope for light

by dayptg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayptg/pseuds/dayptg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto might be the big spirited one most of the time- but that cant always be guaranteed right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After darkness, I hope for light

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wrote down whatever came to mind i dont know why i did this i apologise

They had just lost a match, so naturally everyone wasn't in high spirits. It was one of the last few matches the third years would be playing with the team, which made matters even worse. No one knew what went wrong but it probably just wasn't meant to be. However, Bokuto Koutarou would be an exception.   
  
The captain was putting up a slight smile as he looked around, responding fairly positively to whoever talked to him. However anyone who had known him for as long as Akaashi and the rest of them had they would see through his facade. Akaashi sighed as he contemplated on whether he should talk to Bokuto. However, he didnt get the chance immediately, as the team was ushered into the locker room. Everyone made small talk but they still seemed slightly down about the loss. There was one thought that went through everyone's mind though- and that was _' is bokuto taking this loss even worse than we are? '  
  
_ The team seemed to all leave the locker room early, so this left Akaashi and Bokuto.   
  
 _Well, its now or never_ \- Akaashi thought, as he walked up to Bokuto.  
  
" Keiji. " Bokuto spoke up in an almost  _broken_ tone. Akaashi shouldve been relieved that Bokuto even spoke up but the tone that he said that in- it felt like a blow to Akaahi's gut.  
  
" Koutarou- " Akaashi began, not knowing where to start. However it seemed that he had no need to say anything, because Bokuto continued speaking.   
  
" It was my fault wasnt it? I wasnt good enough. " He said, making Akaashi freeze for a moment. Yes Bokuto sometimes had thosse dejected modes of his, but this- this seemed different.   
  
" Koutarou you've got it wro- "  
  
" I've got it wrong? _Really?_ I couldnt lead you guys to victory. I could've done better Keiji, and i didnt. " Bokuto said, taking a pause to look at Akaashi.   
  
" I could've practiced more you know- put in those extra hours- gone the extra mile. But i didnt do it. I let you all down. " He said, his eyes drifting away from Akaashi and onto the floor.   
  
" Im sorry. I know i could've done better. I know I _should've_ done better. It was one of the last few matches we'd have together- so much for being the captain. " Then his eyes landed on Akaashi for a split second once more before he looked away yet again.   
  
" Hell- do i even deserve that title anymore? Then again- i wont be around for much longer so at least it'd be put to better use."  
  
" You know Keiji- sometimes it feels like im chasing stars or something- stars that i never realise are out of my reach until its too late. " He said.  
  
" Can i really hold in for much longer? Can i do this? I know how much i probably burden you guys- so am i really worth it? " He continued, finally going quiet. All this time Akaashi hadnt said a word, and he had been taking in all that Bokuto had said. Needless to say he felt completely different and he didnt agree at all, but he felt that Bokuto deserved someone who would at least listen at first.   
  
" I'm gonna tell you a few things now. " Akaashi began, as he walked up to Bokuto and looked at him straight in the eyes.   
  
" Bokuto Koutarou, you are talented, thats a fact even you cant possibly deny. You have immense talent, and there have been so many teams you've won against, so many obstacles you've overcome- who's to say this isnt just a small bump in the road? " He said, making Bokuto glance away unsurely.   
  
" Okay so you claim that you could've trained more and worked harder- couldnt we all have done the same thing? This isnt just your fault, so shouldering the blame will only bring you pain you dont deserve. "   
  
" Besides, its in the past- something we cant really change, and im pretty sure you tried your best. So Koutarou please listen to me when i say this- " He said, pausing to make sure Bokuto was looking at him.  
  
" I'll admit you're a handful, thats because of reasons that are completely unrelated- most of which arent in a bad sense. But know this- you are a great captain and we would never be the same without you. We need you, and we're all glad that we had you this entire time. You might not see all this sometimes, but its still there. "   
  
" I'm- I'm afraid. " Bokuto mumbled, making Akaashi frown slightly.  
  
" Afraid of what? " He asked, concern evident in his tone.   
  
" Afraid of leaving you guys, afraid of leaving you. "   
  
This made Akaashi give Bokuto an almost tender look, knowing how Bokuto had never voiced this fear before.   
  
" Koutarou? "   
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" You know i'll still be there right? We'll still keep in contact- and we'll probably meet up as often as we can- even if it'll be hard. I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to, listen, or just be there in general. " Akaashi said. Now he couldnt keep it in any longer, as Bokuto pulled Akaashi into his arms and just kept him there. Akaashi didnt expect this but he slowly put his arms around Bokuto, knowing this was what he needed right now.   
  
Akaashi wanted to tell Bokuto so much more. He wanted to talk about how he knew there are times when things seem though and there are all these negative thoughts somewhere at the back of your mind- and those thoughts will try to engulf Bokuto but that didnt mean that he should give in. There would always be people who cared about him and there would always be some sort of light in his life- some sort of guidance. Be it Akaashi himself.   
  
" You know I love you right? " Akaashi said, pulling away from Bokuto enough to get a good look at his face. For the first time throughout the entire conversation, Bokuto put up an actual smile. A smile that could probably bring joy to so many people's lives, but a smile that only Akaashi Keiji had the privilege of currently witnessing.   
  
" I love you too. " Bokuto replied, as his hand reached out to graze Akaashi's cheek.   
  
" Besides, " Bokuto began, chuckling a slight bit.  
  
" You're _owl_ i need. "   
  
.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
" Koutarou did you seriously just use an owl pun? "   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that ending is why it is evident that Bokuto is a dork. HE DESERVES SO MUCH HAPPINESS I AM SO HURT I APOLOGISE


End file.
